


Todo empezó en el ascensor

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, non famous misha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Misha tiene a Jensen como nuevo vecino. Ambos se conocen en un espacio tan reducido como un ascensor y allí, empieza todo...





	Todo empezó en el ascensor

Misha se levantó como de costumbre a las 8 de la mañana, se lavó la cara y caminó medio dormido hacía la cocina donde abrió la nevera y bebió un buen trago de leche de avena directamente del tetra brick. En eso consistia su desayuno. Simple y rápido.

Una hora después salía por la puerta de casa. Esperó el ascensor y entró. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie, por eso casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al observar al dios rubio que tenía delante. Vestido de forma impecable de traje, Misha no pudo evitar imaginar el cuerpo atlético que ocultaba la ropa.

El desconocido carraspeó, incómodo y se miraron por primera vez a los ojos. Verdes infinitos, como los de un gato.

Buenos días - logró decir al fin.  
Buenos días - respondió el otro.

Se produjo un silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Misha Collins estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir. El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y el rubio salió de forma precipitada, con prisa.

No sabía ni su nombre.

***

Dos días más tarde había deducido que aquel extraño era el nuevo inquilino del edificio y por tanto su vecino, al parecer vivía una planta más arriba, en el piso más caro… ese que Misha habría comprado si sus finanzas se lo hubieran permitido.

El hombre de sus sueños en el piso de sus sueños. Seguramente un hetero de pies a cabeza que pasaba todas las noches con una mujer distinta. Definitivamente fuera de su alcance.

***

Una semana después de su primer encuentro volvieron a compartir el ascensor. Un glorioso minuto donde podía observarle disimuladamente… o todo lo disimuladamente de lo que fuera capaz.

Soy Misha - se presentó - el otro día no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme.

No tuvo la oportunidad porque estaba demasiado embobado para decir nada.

Jensen - respondió mientras le tendía la mano.  
Encantado, Jensen. Imagino que estarás muy ocupado con la mudanza.  
En realidad no. Mis empleados se encargaron del asunto, con tanto ajetreo no tengo tiempo para nada.  
Entiendo - La realidad era que no entendía nada - Si te puedo ayudar en algo…  
Estoy bien, gracias.  
Mi oferta sigue en pie - Y sonrió.

Jensen le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Misha se quedó sin aliento.  
Planta baja.

Por cierto - dijo Jensen antes de salir- Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Azul infinito.

Misha miró atónito a su nuevo vecino y este, divertido, le guiñó el ojo. Después salió sin decir nada más.

***

A Jensen no le había pasado desapercibido Misha desde el momento en el que le vio. Eran las 9 de la mañana y estaba algo desaliñado pero le pareció extremadamente sexy.

Desde entonces Jensen solo se lo había podido imaginar en un sitio: En su cama.

En su cama desnudo, en sus brazos, en su boca, en su polla.   
Era perfectamente consciente de que Misha se había fijado en él y le había resultado entre divertido y satisfactorio ver su cara de sorpresa cuando le había piropeado.

¿Es que ese hombre no sabía lo atractivo que era? Si la respuesta era no, él estaba dispuesto a dejarselo muy claro.

***  
Misha había decidido ser más lanzado la próxima vez que viera a Jensen, no sabía cuando sería porque ya habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Tuvo que esperar al fin de semana para encontrarse a ese hombre insufriblemente guapo vestido de una forma muy casual que le sentaba como un guante.

¿Pero había algo que le quedara mal? Lo dudaba.

No sabía que mis ojos fueran infinitos - dijo sin rodeos.  
Como el mar - respondió el otro sin cortarse.  
Los tuyos son como los de un gato.  
Me gusta acechar a mis presas - se acercó unos centimetros.  
¿Qué clase de presas?  
Las que me agradan.  
¿Una mujer en cada puerto?

Jensen enarcó una ceja.

No, pero si fuera asi, sería un hombre en cada puerto.  
¿Hombres?  
¿Algún problema, Mish?  
A la mierda - murmuró Misha mientras cubría la poca distancia que les separaba y le plantaba un beso en todos los labios que Jensen, muy gustosamente, continuó, entrelanzando las lenguas con furia, una intentando dominar a la otra.

Misha apenas fue consciente de que Jensen se había retirado y con un movimiento rápido se había quitado la camisa. Después se arrodilló y le desabrochó la cremallera de los pantalones para un segundo más tarde meterse su miembro en la boca.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Después le observó y pensó que tenía al dios Apolo de cuerpo presente. 

Quizás sea mejor continuar en mi piso - propuso Jensen.  
Definitivamente.

Misha se dio cuenta de que el botón de bloqueo del ascensor estaba pulsado, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí.

Entre besos, empujones y caricias llegaron al departamento de Jensen, este abrió entre forcejeos y no tardaron en llegar a la cama.

No te confundas, Collins- dijo muy bajito con voz ronca- Hoy vas a ser mi putita.

Misha se estremeció y se dejó hacer.

***  
Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a su increíblemente y guapo dios rubio, pero solo encontró a Rebeca parada con una sonrisa emocionada.

¿Ya has vuelto de vacaciones? - preguntó mientras la dejaba pasar.  
Por suerte sí ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Misha estaba perplejo.

Tenías muchas ganas de largarte hace solo tres semanas.  
Eso fue antes de que viniera a vivir aquí nuestro nuevo vecino - soltó una risa nerviosa.  
¿Jensen? - replicó.  
¿Le conoces? Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya le conoces! ¿Cómo es?  
Pues ya le verás Rebeca, es un vecino agradable - los orgasmos que le producían eran mucho más que eso pero ese dato no pensaba rebelarlo.  
¿Estás de broma Misha Collins? ¿Agradable? ¡El planeta entero se muere por estar con él!  
¡Pero si no le has visto!  
¡Es Jensen Ackles! ¿Es qué no ves su serie de televisión o qué? - gritó indignada.  
¿Serie de televisión? - claramente estaba confundido.  
De verdad… no me lo puedo creer. Es hiper famoso. Mega famoso. Y tú no te enteras.

¿Llevaba casi tres semanas acostandose con un actor famoso? Si Rebeca supiera que además iban camino de su cuarta cita se moria. 

***

Estar solos en el ascensor era demasiada tentación, era una ocasión perfecta para darse el lote y eso estaban haciendo. Nunca se cansaría de aquello. Y cuando decía nunca era nunca.

Salieron y caminaron por el hall, Rebeca se cruzó con ellos y abrió la boca, estupefacta. Misha la guió el ojo con socarronería.   
Una veintena de paparazzis aguardaban en la puerta, habían tardado demasiado poco en descubrir la nueva residencia de Jensen Ackles pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Jensen se puso sus gafas de sol y le tendió la mano, el sol les iluminó y los flashes les cegaron.  
Salieron en todas y cada una de las portadas del corazón.


End file.
